A New Year Surprise
by idsaveyouinaheartbeat
Summary: A Klaroline New Year one shot. Caroline is feeling down and alone, and our favorite hybrid is there for her.


**A one shot that I randomly started writing with no idea what I wanted to happen.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Caroline found it hard to smile as she watched the fireworks light up the sky as everyone bustled around preparing for the big countdown. She could hear The Grill buzzing with people from her spot on the bench across the street.

Usually she would be at the head of the party, making sure everything was coming along smoothly and ensuring everyone was having a good time.

It was her thing after all.

This year however she didn't see the reason to be excited for the New Year. The way this year had come to an end, didn't set up for a promising new one.

She was alone. Everyone had someone to be with and somewhere to be except her.

Why was she always alone?

Was she that forgettable?

Elena and Damon were excited for the fresh new start for their relationship and were too wrapped up in each other, literally, to notice anything happening around them.

It had taken a while, but Caroline stopped bringing up her distaste for Damon around Elena whenever she could. She still didn't like the idea of them as a couple, but he for some unknown reason makes her friend happy so she'll keep her mouth shut.

Bonnie and Jeremy had opted for a night in by themselves, and she can't blame them. They had been through so much and if she was Bonnie she would want to savor the time she had with him – alone – as much as she could too.

Stefan had rekindled an old flame – the old flame shockingly being Katherine. Caroline had gone through a few emotions when she heard this. The first being shock, then came confusion, then disgust and a little bit of anger. But like Elena's relationship with Damon, her feelings weren't what mattered. If being with Katherine – however long it lasts – makes Stefan happy then she's happy too. Although admittedly she's a little worried that his rebound is a doppelganger of his ex… she's not sure how healthy that is.

Then there's Matt, who is working, not surprise there. Even though Tyler had left him everything, he still kept his job at The Grill. And that brings us to Tyler – who she had never heard from again since their breakup. She had time to come to terms with it, but it still stung. After so long of finally believing she was someone's first choice, her boyfriend tells that his need for revenge is more important to him than her. It felt like the ground was ripped out from under her and suddenly she was back to feeling like her weak human self. And for that – she hated him.

Everything had started out great after the summer. And then all of a sudden everything was a mess again. It felt as if she had no control over her life and she absolutely hated feeling like this.

Today was supposed to be a happy day – a day to celebrate with friends and family, she thought as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Tell me love, what's the life of the party doing out here all alone?" A familiar voice floated through the air.

The moment she heard the voice she froze. Before she remembered he was dead she thought Silas was playing tricks on her again. But no. He's dead and _he_ is really here. Recovering from her shock, she quickly wiped her cheek before he saw that she was crying and slowly turned her body towards the direction his voice came from.

The moment she saw him she allowed herself a second to take him in. He looked the same, obviously. He was dressed in dark colors – dark jeans, black boots, and a black jacket. She assumed there was a Henley underneath that jacket. She frowned at that thought; she shouldn't know or care what type of shirts he favors. Raising her eyes to his face she notices that he looks more tired than he did the last time she saw him.

"Klaus… what are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his question.

He smirked as he walked closer to her, "Aren't I allowed to visit a friend on the holidays?"

Seriously?

She scoffed, "If only we were friends." She replied narrowing her eyes at him.

His smirk dropped and hurt flashed across his face before confusion took over. Weren't they friends though? What could he have possibly done wrong since her graduation? He's been in New Orleans and hasn't even talked to her in months.

"I was under the impression we were friends?" He questioned cautiously. Knowing her she would blow up irrationally at the slightest comment from him.

Her face hardened, "I don't know Klaus, you tell me. Wouldn't a _friend _tell another _friend_ when they're expecting a child?" She inquired much to his surprise.

His eyes widened and his body tensed at her question. He didn't know she knew. How the hell had she found out? He felt panic creep into his chest at the thought of this putting a wedge between them.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Who told you?" he asked.

"Not you." She quipped.

He looked at her and rolled his eyes at dramatics, "Caroline." He pressed.

"It doesn't matter who told me Klaus." She groaned.

He felt all his previous emotions be replaced with anger. "Why do you care Caroline? You made it clear that you don't care about me." He hissed at her, even though part of him hoped she would prove him wrong – do something to show him she cared even in the slightest.

She laughed humorlessly at him. "Oh please Klaus. Don't mistake this as me being jealous. I don't care that you fucked Hayley. We're not together; you're free to sleep with whomever you want. This isn't about that." She stated, now standing up with her arms crossed over her chest – as if that would protect her from the emotions that had emerged with his presence.

"Then what is this about Caroline?" He demanded as he inched closer to her.

"You made a big deal about me giving you a chance and I did, we were supposed to be friends. Despite all the thousands reasons not to, I trusted you. But you didn't trust me enough to tell me you're having a kid?" She asked incredulously, her voice rising. "I had to find out from Katherine of all people." She added, looking at him with sad eyes.

He stood there silent, just stating at her. Not moving, not speaking. He couldn't wrap his mind around what she said. She trusted him? A warmth spread through his chest but was quickly taken over by the sinking feeling of her thinking she can't trust him now. Because she can, he would do anything and everything for her. He wished she would realize that.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't think it mattered. When I first found out I didn't want it and when I accepted it I hardly thought you would want me interrupting your college experience to share the news." He admitted, breaking his long silence.

She eyed him for a moment, replying after she saw the honesty his gaze held. "You still should have told me, then Katherine wouldn't have had the satisfaction of breaking the news." She stated.

"Satisfaction? What does she care?" he asked confused.

She swallowed, realizing what she said and shifted on her feet before deciding to sit back in her spot on the bench – all while avoiding making eye contact.

He noticed this – of course – and followed her to the bench and sat next to her, too close if you ask her, and stared at her curiously with a lifted brow.

She sighed, although it sounded more like a frustrated groan, and started fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater. "She might have been in my dorm room and she might have found your drawing and bracelet and she happily told me about your little New Orleans family and how I didn't matter anymore." She mumbled, cursing the emotion in her voice.

Klaus's eyes softened at her words, "And you believed her? About not mattering to me anymore?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice, though it wasn't directed at her, it was directed at the bloody doppelganger that he should have ended centuries ago.

She gave a halfhearted shrug, "It's easy to believe that you'd forget about me or move on when everyone that's ever cared for me eventually gives up on me or decides I'm not worth it." She answers him in a small voice, blinking a few times to stop her tears from falling.

He immediately was overwhelmed with the need to kill everyone that's ever made this beautiful creature feel as if she doesn't deserve the world and then some. Pushing aside his murderous thoughts, he lifted his hand to her chin and turned her face to his. The raw emotion swimming in her blue eyes made his chest tighten.

"Listen to me Caroline, I meant what I said about being your last love. Whether you like it or not, I don't plan on giving up on you." He paused to gather his thoughts. "You are worth it Caroline. You're worth more than being stuck in this town with people that take you for granted. I in no way deserve you, but I will never stop trying to be someone worthy of you." He confessed to her in especially rare moment of unadulterated honesty.

By then Caroline couldn't stop the few tears that fell down her cheeks and Klaus couldn't stop himself from wiping them away.

Caroline sniffled a few times and managed to smile and utter a quiet "thank you" to you.

He smiled a real smile, "It was my pleasure sweetheart."

A comfortable silence fell amongst them.

After a few moments he broke the silence.

"So… my drawing and bracelet huh?" He teased her.

She closed her eyes embarrassed and laughed, "Shut up." She weakly mumbled.

He laughed a deep true laugh and it startled Caroline because she never heard it and she loved the sound of it.

After his laughter had died down he turned to her with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "So love, do you have anyone to kiss at midnight?"

She pondered his question for a moment. No, she didn't have anyone to kiss. And this would be the perfect excuse to finally know what those raspberry lips of his taste like. She felt her cheeks warm up at the thought of those lips on different lips of hers, and thanked god it was too dark for him to see her flustered state.

"Why are you offering?" She asked in a low voice that had his blood rushing faster.

Swallowing he replied, "I think you know the answer to that."

And as if on cue, the sounds of people excitedly counting down from ten made it to their ears.

Ten… nine… eight…

The pair moved closer and closer to each other until the gap between them was nonexistent.

Seven… six…

Klaus brushed his hand across her cheek and moved his hand until it was tangled in her hair firmly gripping the back of her head.

Five… four…

She sighed at the feeling and closed her eyes in anticipation. Her hands made their way up his torso and linked around his neck.

Three…

His free arm wound around her waist and he pulled her flush up against him.

Two…

Their lips parted and their heads tilted just the slightest.

One…

Their mouths crashed together and they were both hit with an electric shock that flowed from their lips throughout the rest of their bodies. Their lips moved together in a perfect dance as if they had been doing this their whole lives. The kiss wasn't sweet and cautious like most first kisses are. This kiss was heated and passionate, and it wasn't long before his tongue got acquainted with hers. It was as if the two of them were pouring all the emotions they've held back into it.

All Caroline could think about was how _right_ it felt.

Her hands were scratching at his back and gripping and tugging at his hair while his hands were running up and down her sides underneath her shirt – massaging the smooth flesh he found there, causing goose bumps to erupt on her skin.

The noise from The Grill was lost on them; all they could hear were their own sighs and moans and the rapid beats of their hearts.

Klaus regretfully pulled back just enough so he could rest his forehead on hers. They stayed like that – breathless and desperately wanting more - for a few moments, neither wanting to break the moment.

Klaus sighed contently, "Happy New Year Caroline." He said to her in the sexiest voice she had ever heard.

"Happy New Year Klaus." She replied smiling up at him, thinking maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are encouraged.**

**I hope everyone has a wonderful New Year!**

**(:**


End file.
